nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Special Federal Elections, 2014
I'm not sure whether we should really see this as an election. I'd consider this to be more like the 2011 Provisional Congress. --OuWTB 12:17, July 6, 2014 (UTC) I'd still consider this an election. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 12:50, July 6, 2014 (UTC) :Well, there would be no polling necessary, as there are no votings. --OuWTB 13:15, July 6, 2014 (UTC) ::I thought there was voting. What's occurring here? Hoffmann KunarianTALK 22:07, July 6, 2014 (UTC) :Maybe the voting could be IC? Frijoles333 TALK 18:16, July 6, 2014 (UTC) ::No, there is no voting. It's on a subscribe and you're in base. @Frijoles: That would be very difficult to do. How would you want to determine the results? --OuWTB 10:34, July 7, 2014 (UTC) Results These elections should have ended by now... When and how are we going to calculate the results? Frijoles333 TALK 13:08, July 22, 2014 (UTC) Perhaps we should go with similar vote ratios as took place in the Federal elections, or simply divide vacant seats among new people who signed up. HORTON11: • 16:00, July 22, 2014 (UTC) Oh, and how many seats are up for grabs? Frijoles333 TALK 16:06, July 22, 2014 (UTC) Well, I suppose everyone should get an equal share of influence. But I'm not sure of how to put it in character. --OuWTB 21:13, July 22, 2014 (UTC) Yeah so do we write on the page that all the parties just so happened to get the exact share of votes? Jason Rogers 14:12, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Ehmm.. Yeah, that's fine by me. --OuWTB 14:30, July 23, 2014 (UTC) There were 12 candidates, so we could give each candidate 2 seats, giving us a total of 24 new seats in Congress... How does that sound? Frijoles333 TALK 17:14, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Sounds like a good idea :) --OuWTB 17:27, July 24, 2014 (UTC) Wouldn't it seem strange to go from 100 seats to just 24? Given Lovia's population we should have more congressmen ICly, but at the same time 2 per user just simplyfies things much better. HORTON11: • 17:53, July 24, 2014 (UTC) Well, this government is an interim government after all, just to keep the country going until the real elections are there. So it'd make sense to downsize it for a moment. --OuWTB 18:08, July 24, 2014 (UTC) We should get to electing a PM. 22:51, July 24, 2014 (UTC) Tbh we should probably lower the seats from 100 to 50, for every election. Jason Rogers 00:21, July 25, 2014 (UTC) We can choose the same prime minister of before. Traspes (talk) 02:36, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, I thought we were having the same Prime Minister (and Cabinet) as before Frijoles333 TALK 07:45, July 25, 2014 (UTC) @Marcus: I don't see why. It would only be more calculating and stuff. --OuWTB 10:33, July 25, 2014 (UTC) We should go with the same cabinet, though nonactive users' posts can be given to the new guys. HORTON11: • 11:45, July 25, 2014 (UTC) :Good idea Horton, we could give new users like Traspes and Reximus positions in the cabinet Frijoles333 TALK 14:07, July 25, 2014 (UTC) ::I'm also pro :) --OuWTB 19:54, July 25, 2014 (UTC) ::I'm sorry but I disagree. I think each user should receive one '''seat, similar to Lovia's old system. Then everyone elected has a say and we don't need to mess around with secondary and out of the action characters. Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 13:06, July 26, 2014 (UTC) :::I can agree to that too :P --OuWTB 15:58, July 26, 2014 (UTC) :Dirk Brandt would like to become the Minister of Finance. 15:34, July 31, 2014 (UTC) ::I think Dirk Brandt would be a good candidate for Minister of Finance. As it is such an important job, the Ministry needs an active and enthusiastic leader, which he has proven himself to be. Does anyone else have any suggestions for changes to the Cabinet? '''Frijoles333 TALK 16:58, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Rename I think this ought to be renamed Special Elections, since it was creating a new provisional congress with a small number of members, not supplementing the old Congress (I think), which is the precedent for the use of Mid-term. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:44, October 23, 2014 (UTC) :I'm pro, go ahead with the move if you want to :) --OuWTB 13:12, October 25, 2014 (UTC) ::Same. :D Hoffmann KunarianTALK 13:20, October 25, 2014 (UTC) ::Sounds all good by me. 02:03, October 27, 2014 (UTC)